Bits and Bobs Season 3
by poxelda
Summary: Well here we go! Running up until January when the new episodes come out, I am adding in my two cents on Season 3. I will add to scenes and change scenes slightly to make my own versions-let's face it to add more whump mostly. I do try to stay more in canon on these than I do in my normal stories. I do not make money off of this and own nothing that you recognize.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1: Improvise**

_Mac was in Walsh's lab with his father. He saw Jack, Bozer, Riley and Matty through the flames. He fought to reach out to them, but his father caught him and pulled him deeper into the fire…_

Mac gasped and woke up covered in sweat, breathing fast. He rubbed his face. Nasha woke up and wrapped her smooth arms around him.

"Same dream?" Mac took a breath and offered a smile.

"No, I have to get up. I think I figured out how to make a water pump for our new well." Nasha smiled and ran a hand through his bristly beard.

"You are truly the one who makes magic." She grinned. Mac rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed.

"You know I don't like that." Nasha also got out of bed and dressed.

"You truly are. The things you have done for our village. You are a magic maker." Mac pulled on his pants. Like the village they were a mass of patchwork on top of patchwork. He buttoned his shirt.

"It's science, no magic-"

"There are many forms of magic, Angus." Nasha said sashaying toward him. Mac groaned and pulled her to him. They shared a long kiss. She pushed him away laughing.

"You are such a flirt, Angus. I have to go to work. The children are not patient." Mac nodded.

"I have a well and pump to build." He turned to leave. Nasha reached out and swatted his butt. He jumped and turned around. She giggled, darted past him and left. Mac smiled. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn't remember when he felt so good.

When he'd arrived at the village three months ago he hadn't been in good shape. He'd lost a lot of weight last year. Worn himself away on a pointless quest. Mac tucked in his shirt. Old habits. Most of the first month he slept and ate in the small shack Solomon and the villagers had built for him. He'd complained when he arrived, but they would not take no for an answer. Mac had gotten to work and healed more with each project he did. He grew to love the village and the villagers. He did not like them thinking he was some sort of miracle worker, but again they didn't listen to him.

This isn't to mean that he didn't miss his family. He felt like he'd had half of his heart amputated, but everything was tainted by the touch of his father. Everytime he thought of California, a terrible taste filled his mouth. He'd left each of his family a message explaining why he had to go, then he left. Not quite running away under the cover of night, but pretty damn close.

He'd stopped answering their calls. It killed him. He knew the second he headed back, he would be sucked into Phoenix again-how could he not. He wouldn't hate it, but his father would be their lurking in every dark corner behind his life. Mac shoved it all aside as he approached the hole they had been digging for the last week. Last night they'd hit water. He clapped his hands.

"Ok, who's ready to play in mud?"

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Mac winced as the razor shaved off a beard inches long. He shook his razor and scraped it across his chin again. He felt like he was losing Nigeria with every whisker. He'd never grown a beard before. He thought it made him look as old as he felt. Nasha liked it. Mac smiled as he rinsed off the remaining shaving cream.

He didn't love Nasha. There was no hot burn like he'd had with Nikki. Mac swallowed and pushed past the familiar ache. He replaced Nikki's beauty with Nasha's smile that could light up the room. He thumbed the blue stone necklace she had given to him. _No promises_. She was a godsend. He didn't love her, but he could-easily.

Mac didn't recognize himself in the mirror. He grimaced and moved into the cabin relieved his father wasn't there. The air around the man held more poison than the VX gas he'd been locked in with a couple of years ago. Mac played the many messages he'd ignored. His heart pulsed with pain. Jack wasn't good. He was lonely, directionless. Mac swallowed around the knot his throat. Jack, what have you done now? Hang on brother, I'm coming. I'm not sure how I feel about it, but I'm coming. The thought felt as familiar and strange as his freshly shaved face.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Jack watched Mac. He couldn't describe the explosion inside him when he came around the corner of the truck and there was his boy. It was like Christmas, his birthday and a whole lotta lotto wins came all at once. Everything was right in his world. He had a world again. Then Mac left. Jack had to take a minute or thirty when he read Mac's small scratchings. Jack sat down and bawled. He hadn't cried a tear all the time Mac had been gone, but now-it was too much. He didn't care about the Phoenix. He cared about Mac, who could take care of him like Jack? Underneath all of that was a deeper pain. Why didn't Mac want him? It was a knife that twisted deeper and deeper. He understood why Mac needed to get away, but permanently? Then no phone call or text? His head understood, his heart? Not even close.

Jack smiled as he thought about the crazy rescue Mac had done, just like old times. He'd been so happy he hadn't seen the shadows in Mac's half smile. Then Mac was gone again, Jack's heart bled again.

Now Mac was back again. Jack sighed. In no way would he want Jill dead, but he was it brought his kid back to the fold. Where he could protect him. Murdoc. Jack's eyes narrowed. That asshat was on the top of his to-do list. Watching Mac stare at the screen taking in the data told Jack he was at the peak of Mac's list too.

"Are you ok?" Riley said at his elbow. Jack turned toward her and felt his heart melt all over again. He pulled her into a side hug. He kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah. This sucks." The smile he gave her had a softness only she ever saw. She sniffed and looked away swiping at a tear escaping from the corner of her eye.

"I can't believe she's gone." Jack pulled her in closer. He hadn't known Jill that well personally but she'd always gone above and beyond when asked. He absently rubbed his shoulder.

"Poor Boze." Riley said. She nodded to the corner of the room. Bozer sat alone in the corner sobbing. Matty stood before him holding him. Jack felt his own eyes moisten. He turned back to Mac. He straightened his eyes roaming. Mac was gone. Had he left again?

"Jack?"

"Where's Mac?" He saw the same alarm in her eyes.

"You don't think-" Jack didn't answer he turned and pushed through the scurrying people. Mac's bags were still in the same spot where he had thrown them when he'd stormed back into the War Room to announce the terrible news. Everyone had exploded into action. Jack raised an eyebrow when he looked at the clock. That was nine hours ago! Jack frowned in thought as he stood staring at Mac's Jeep.

"I found him." Riley panted as she ran up to Jack. She held out her phone. Jack glanced at it and smiled, letting out a long breath of relief. He was still needed after all. Jack nodded at Riley.

"I'll go. Tell Matty-"  
"I will." Riley kissed Jack on the cheek. Jack ran for his new Vette.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Jack's hands shook as he opened the door to his apartment. He stepped into the dark clicking on the light before he passed the threshold. Mac sat in one of the barber's chairs staring into space.

"You coulda turned on the lights, ya know." Mac nodded. Jack sighed and shut the door snapping the locks as he braced himself. He wasn't sure what kind of fall out he was looking at here. Jack crossed to the blond and sat in the chair beside him. He pivoted and studied his kid.

Mac sat stone faced. He looked at ease, but Jack could see the tension. His fingers twitched and tapped and his right knee bounced.

"Hey, brother." Mac's eyes slid toward him and he offered a half-attempt at a smile.

"Everything looks the same." Jack leaned back and crossed his ankle over his knee.

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Well, when you go and do something treasonous, I'd expect at least a little clutter." Jack laughed. Mac's smile filled in with a tiny bit of real humor. Jack tilted his head.

"You're always welcome, you know that, but why did you come here?" Mac swallowed and leaned his head into his hand wiping his eyes.

"It's closer than my house." Mac leaned back and closed his eyes. He looked exhausted.

"Your house?" Jack stood up in shock. He remembered Mac hadn't taken his Jeep, "You walked here?"

"Jogged...ran more like." Mac groaned leaning forward and working his arm.

"But that's like 20 miles-"  
"Nah, it's only 13.27."

" .27? Yeah, nevermind. When was the last time you ate?" Mac blinked up at him.

"Ate?"

"Yeah, you know, that thing you do before you faint? At least normal people do." Mac sighed.

"I'm not hungry."

"Of course. I'm gonna make up some burgers. How many do you want?"

"Ja-"

"How many?" Mac closed his eyes too tired to argue.

"One."

"Ok, two it is."

"Why ask if you're going to do what you want anyway?"

"Just bein' polite." Mac laughed.

"If this is you being polite, I'd hate to see you rude." Jack put a roll of meat on the counter and looked at Mac horrified.

"I am never rude." Mac raised an eyebrow. Jack shrugged.

"Nana Beth would kill me."  
"True." A comfortable silence filled with unaired questions settled. Mac's mouth was watering by the time Jack set down a plate with two burgers and a side salad in front of him. Mac snarfed the whole plate in under ten minutes. He sat back rubbing his belly. Jack stared at him with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up."

"Moi? I didn't say anything." Mac pushed aside his plate. It was almost clean enough to put back in the cupboard.

"You didn't have to." Mac yawned.

"No I didn't." Jack said in a soft thoughtful voice. Mac looked over at him.

"Are you ok, Jack?" Jack stood up and brushed a hand through his bristly hair. He turned to Mac his face serious.

"I don't know Mac, are we good?" Mac sat back surprised.

"What?" Jack sniffed and swiped at the tears he couldn't stop from falling.

"I'm sorry, Mac. I keep trying to come up with an answer but I ain' got none." Mac stood up and crossed to Jack. He put a hand on Jack's shoulder. Mac didn't know if it was Jack's muscles or his hand that shook.

"To what? What's wrong?" Mac's voice broke. He knew damn well what Jack meant. Jack wiped his face and looked straight into Mac's eyes.

"What did I do wrong?" Mac's eyes widened. Ok, he didn't know what Jack meant.

"What?"

"I mean I must have, you quit Phoenix without telling me, you left in the middle of the night, you never called, you never-"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, Jack." Mac couldn't stop his own tears.

"What did I do?" Jack whispered.

"Nothing, Big Guy. I had to...I couldn't…"

"Are you leaving again?" Mac couldn't answer. He pulled Jack into a hug and they both cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2: Bravo Lead + Loyalty + Friendship**

Mac stared at the bloody face of Jill as the coroner zipped up the black rubber bag. Mac hated that sound. How many times had he seen innocent people in all stages of brokenness zipped up and taken away like trash. He sniffed and slid on his gloves. He sifted through Jill's car studying it unemotionally. His eyes scanned over Jill's bag and familiar lab coat splattered with blood. She'd hit her head in the crash. _Hey, Mac. What's going on-AAAAGHH. _Then Murdoc...Mac's gut churned with hatred, raw hatred as he pictured it...raised his gun and shot her in the side of the head. He had been in the back seat. _So glad to hear you're back._ Mac didn't even waste time wondering how the assassin knew he'd been gone. He always knew. Murdoc was a black shadow of death that followed him no matter where he went.

"Anything?" Jack asked approaching. Mac straightened. He paused looking at the blood on his hands. The red looked purple-brown against the bright blue of the gloves. His stomach turned again. He snapped his gloves off and tossed them in the biohazard bag as he joined Jack. He shook his head, not trusting himself to speak yet. Jack studied him with a frown. Mac felt guilt flush through his body. He'd abandoned Jack, got Jill killed...Nasha. Mac's eyes burned. He hadn't called Nasha yet. She still thought he was in the air heading back home. He fingered the blue stone she had given him. It felt cool against his hot skin, smooth, comforting.

Jack didn't miss the move. He sniffed and nodded falling into step with the blonde. Mac shot him a quick look and dropped his hand.

"Let's get back." Mac said his voice hoarse and thick at the same time. Jack nodded. The silence between them was thick with unspoken words, but not uncomfortable. Jack dropped him off at the door then went to park. Mac paused taking in the LA air and the Phoenix looming like a giant wave over him. He felt a noose slip around his neck and tighten. _I hope to see you before you leave again._ Son of a bitch. Mac huffed and went to find Matty. He couldn't help but feel like the wave was drowning him, pulling him back in; he'd never escape again. Mac wasn't going anywhere until he'd rid the world of Murdoc for once and for all. The best way to do that was to return to his real home. He had to call Nasha. His gut sunk as he pulled out his phone.

What a shitty day, Jack thought as he opened his apartment. He didn't know her well, but Jill was good people-on of his, and she was dead thanks to that waste of space. Jack didn't know when Mac was leaving, but after he did Jack was going to do a little head-hunting and make the world a better place. The idea made Jack smile as he dropped his go-bag and pulled out his phone as if buzzed. He was surprised it wasn't Mac.

"Thorpe?"

Jack walked to the plane mentally ticking off things he had to do before he got in the air. He'd go for Deacon first. The man had a family of his own now, but the ties to the brotherhood that survived war trumped comfort. Especially for Worthy. Jack remembered the hollow pit he'd been in after Wendy had dumped him because he couldn't stand his shit. Worthy had pulled him out of that. His wife had been expecting then. Jack frowned. That would make his boy-10?

"Whassup!" Jack jumped back fist cocked ready to hit-

"Mac! Whoo-shhh. What the hell? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Mac smirked as Jack leaned over trying to shove his adrenaline back to normal levels. The kid didn't know it, but Jack had almost landed a death blow. The idea made Jack shudder.

"What the hell are you doing here? That is some Matty level shit there...is she back there?" Mac chuckled and held up a hand.

"No, it's just me. I got worried. I had Riley track down Steve "the money guy" and found out you emptied all of your accounts and lied to get a Phoenix jet, what the hell is going on?"

"I have a friend in trouble."

"Why didn't you just tell me that?"

"I don't know where you stand, man!" Jack let out more frustration than he intended. Mac stepped back hurt in his eyes. Jack couldn't bring himself to feel too guilty about it.

"First you're gone, then you're back, then-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it." Mac nodded and brushed his blond bangs back from his face. He looked up. His silver-blue eyes bored into Jack's, "I'm back now." Jack looked at him sideways. Before he could ask, Mac continued, "I asked Matty to reinstate me."

"Really?" Jack couldn't hide his grin. He felt like the sun had come out on a black stormy day, but of course he couldn't let his partner off the hook that easily, "What about Nasha and the smoochy smoochy?"

Mac rolled his eyes.

"Nasha and I are going to figure out the long distance thing for awhile." Jack nodded. His world was right again. His face dropped. Or it would be after Worthy was back in the fold.

"That's great! It's great seeing you, but I have some recruiting to do." Jack pushed past Mac to climb the air stairs. Mac shoved him back. Jack looked at him surprised. He thought about their first meeting. Were they starting over all over again?

"WE have some recruiting to do." Mac corrected. Jack stepped back surprised. Mac put a hand on his shoulder, "If there's anything you taught me the value of family. If Worthy is your family, he's my family too." Jack felt his eyes burn and his heart threatened to burst. He wanted to grab Mac and squeeze him tight. Instead he bent away rubbing his eyes.

"So you were listening." He joked.

"Of course, let's go get Worthy." Mac turned without anything but the clothes on his back, climbed up into the ladder. Jack couldn't stop grinning as he followed his partner. Mac was finally home. If it wasn't for the serious cluster Worthy found himself in, Jack would be celebrating more than he had in a very long time. That's my boy! He sang to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac watched the Delta team gathered at the back of the plane. They were checking weapons and laughing about old times. Mac stood just outside of their circle. He had heard enough about these guys he felt like he knew them all, and they had welcomed him like a younger brother-"baby brother" Deacon had joked, but he wasn't a member of the group. He wasn't part of their stories. Mac was honored to be on the same plane as them, he hoped he didn't let them down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fire in the hole!" The tiny shack shook and rattled as the first round of Bangalore rockets went off. Mac turned to pull the fuse on the second row. Bullets buzzed through the thin wood. He felt one zip past his ear. He leaned over and felt a solid hit in his side. He curled forward falling to one knee. He reached up and pulled the second trigger then dropped to both knees.

"Mac?" Jack said turning from the small window he was shooting through.

"I'm fine." Mac called. He pushed to his feet and triggered the final rockets. One by one their guns racked empty. Mac made his way to Jack's side and flopped down his back against a hemp sack filled with some sort of grain. Mac held his side. He wasn't surprised to feel hot blood running through his fingers.

"I'm fine, my ass." Jack growled as he knelt. He pushed Mac's hand away and pulled up his shirt. A second navel leaked blood. Jack bent Mac forward, wincing at Mac's hiss of pain.

"Looks like it came in then exited at an angle. Hope it didn't go too deep." Jack pulled his knife and cut one of the tails off Mac's shirt. He looked into Mac's pain filled eyes, "Sorry, brother." Mac managed a smile.

"No pro-aah." Mac cried out as jack rolled up a small wad and shoved it in the back hole. Mac slumped back breathing fast. Jack cut another strip and stuck it in Mac's front. Mac leaned forward gasping. He grabbed Jack's arm.

"You know I just got shot?" Mac whined. Tears leaked from his eyes.

"Blood makes the grass grow!" The Deltas said in unison offering him sympathetic smiles.

"Great." Mac huffed. He glanced over at Worthy.

"How are you doing?"

"Hell, this little thing? I'm Jim-dandy!" Mac rolled his eyes.

"Ok, boys, they're coming in. I'm out of ammo."

"Me too."

"Out over here."

"I have nothing."

"Nada." The Deltas shared a feral smile and pulled out their combat knives. Mac swallowed looking around the shed. There had to be something he could do to help. Their opponents were closer. They'd figured out Dalton's heros had no ammo left. Mac held a hand to his side and rolled to his knees.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack snapped. Before Mac could answer a Phoenix Blackhawk swooped down and let loose a blistering trail of gunfire. The opposition screamed and broke. The helicopter hovered farther away then slowly landed in a patch of scrub.

"Our ride's here, let's go, let's go, let's go." Jack chanted. He bent and helped Mac to his feet. Mac held an arm across his abdomen as he staggered toward the door. By the time they were on the plane home he was groggy from blood loss. Jack knelt beside him taping a bandage over the wound. Mac was half asleep.

"I think it'll be ok, might leave a scar though." Mac cracked one eye and attempted to give Jack a tired glare.

"I told you that a hundred miles ago." Jack growled and pulled Mac's shirt over the new bandage. He eyed his charge.

"You know I have to check and make sure…" Mac closed his eyes and waved a hand.

"I know, I know. Go away, check on Worthy, he had a real wound."

"The big guy has him, you are my responsibility." Mac hummed and rolled onto his side, his back to Jack. Jack shook his head and pulled a blanket and pillow down from the bin over their heads and tucked Mac in. Mac pulled the blanket closer and burrowed into the pillow. Jack stared down at him a long minute making sure the kid didn't need anything else. Jack sighed and turned to join his Delta crew at the front of the plane.

As he slid into the couch beside Deacon the others stared at him silently expecting something and slightly amused. Jack leaned back.

"What? You ok?" Worthy laying on his own couch had a thick bandage around his leg. It was elevated on a pile of pillows.

"I am fantastic." From the slur in his words, Jack figured he was flying high on morphine in the med kit. Worthy and the others laughed. Jack scowled.

"What?"

"You are such a mother hen!" Deacon laughed. Jack stiffened and jutted his chin.

"Kept your raggedy asses alive, didn't I?" The group broke into raucous guffaws.

"Hey shut up! You'll wake up Mac." The others laughed another minute then quieted when Jack gave them a full wattage glare. Worthy held up a hand.

" 's ok, Dalton, he's a good kid."

"You see what he did with that communicator?"

"My ears are still ringing."

"I would have loved to have him in the Box with us." Jack nodded and smiled proudly. He glanced toward his partner with a fond look.

"You wouldn't believe the things he's done."

"I'm glad you found your family." Deacon said. Jack turned and met their sincere and kind looks. He knew Mac had been adopted by the entire group.

"Yeah, he's one of them. Why don't you all come over to Mac's house for a celebratory beer?"

"I do love a celebratory beer."

"I love beer!"

"Hell yes!" They all cheered. Jack leaned forward.

"I ever tell you about the time we flew over France on a trampoline held up by balloons?"

"What?"

"Bullshit."  
"No, I am not kidding. It's from some movie the kid watched…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac sat close to the fire pit listening to the Delta team's stories. Dalton's Heros had been through some nasty battles. Mac and Jack shared some of their own hair raising tales. Mac felt a camaraderie he hadn't ever felt. It was hard not to love the guys. When they asked him to become one of Dalton's Heros, he glanced around the circle. Every man nodded. Mac felt like he'd been adopted. He raised his beer and grinned.

"Hell yeah!" Jack shot him a glare. Mac shrugged and pushed the beer away. The guys had shamed Jack into letting Mac having one beer. Mac had been nursing it. Jack watched it like a hawk. Mac rolled his eyes. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He winced as the move pulled his side. He glanced at Jack and they shared a grin and tipped their beer at each other. They finally had their groove back. Mac was home. He frowned thinking of Nasha and Jill and Murdoc...Jack shoved him playfully and mussed his hair.

"Hey!" Mac growled swatting his hands away. The group, including Matty, Bozer and Riley broke into laughter. Mac huffed and swiped at his hair. He shot a pretend glare at those around him, but couldn't hide the smile as he took a swallow of beer. They would get justice for Jill; he would figure out something with Nasha. For tonight, he would enjoy being home with his family.


End file.
